The present invention relates to a light emitting device with a sealing member for sealing a light emitting element, and a method for manufacturing the light emitting device.
Because of its low power consumption and long life, light emitting devices with a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) are expected as a next-generation light source of lamps. For this reason, there is a need for such light emitting devices having higher output and improved luminous efficacy. In order to improve the luminous efficacy of such light emitting devices, one of possible ways is to control the surface shape of its sealing member for sealing a light emitting element.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting device, and a method for manufacturing the lighting device. The lighting device is provided with a guard on a flat substrate where a light emitting element is mounted, wherein the guard has one edge on the upper surface, and a sealing resin for sealing the light emitting element is cured as it is held back by the guard.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an LED packaging structure, and a method for manufacturing the LED packaging structure. The LED packaging structure includes a plurality of LED chips, an annular light reflector that is formed surrounding the LED chips by application so as to define a resin positioning space, and a convex lens that is housed in the resin positioning space by immersion so as to cover the LED chips, all of which are placed on a wiring substrate, wherein the circumferential surface of the convex lens is in contact with the inner surface of the annular light reflector treated with plasma cleaning, the position and volume of the convex lens is defined by the resin positioning space, the ratio of the weight of the convex lens to the area of the resin positioning area is a predetermined value.                Patent Document 1: JP 2010-003994 A        Patent Document 2: JP 2011-014860 A        